Light testers are known with which the light radiated from a taillight is detected and tested with respect to its luminous intensity. Such light testers have a measurement head with a converging lens and a photocell. The measurement head thus works essentially like a light meter which detects the rays emitted by the light unit under test. With the measurement head, it is possible to determine whether the luminous intensity of the light unit under test meets legal requirements. Taillights can be roughly measured with this light tester. A problematic factor is the influence of ambient light, which can impede the measurement process.
The object of the invention is to design a light tester such that the measurement process can be performed precisely and reliably using a simple design.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention in the light tester.